Looking Towards the Future
by DracoSavior
Summary: Elsword begins to wonder: who is it that he holds most dear? As he looks for that answer himself, he realizes that it was someone that has been with him since the beginning of his journey. Elsword x Rena Yes, in this case, I guess it's a little rare for this pairing to appear .
1. Revelation

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic EVER, so I don't know if I'll support you all with a good story yet, but I want any advice you could give me so I can improve my skills here. Yes, this is gonna be a story about a pairing that rarely ever comes up, but I simply wanted to think about something like this if it were to happen. Here are the classes each character is going to be in my story:**

**Elsword-Lord Knight**

**Rena-Grand Archer**

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Raven-Blade Master**

**Eve-Code Empress**

**Chung-Iron Paladin**

**Also, I apologize that not the entire cast is gonna show up for the first chapter, but I promise they should all come later. With that said, enjoy!**

_As Elsword was floating above the whole of Elrios, he remembered all the many great events that happened when he was traveling with his friends. Through his dream, he saw events of his epic quests along with his companions: from stopping Banthus at the Tree of El, all the way to their recent entry of Hamel, Elsword saw images and scenes of all the laughs and sorrows they shared along their journey. As Elsword watched all this happen from afar, he grinned to himself at how much they've all grown; he even began musing at what memories they'll create next. Suddenly, Elsword was transported back to original place he started his dream from._

_ "What's going on?" Elsword spoke as he turned around from left and right, trying to catch on to the moment._

_ "No matter how much you've grown Elsword, you're still my favorite quirky brother, as always." A voice from behind replied._

_ Elsword turned to face the mysterious person, gasping as the speaker's identity was revealed before him. "Elesis…!"_

_ The same sister Elsword grew up with during his childhood slowly walked over to her younger brother, a content grin plastered upon her serene face. "It's been some time when we last met, hasn't it, Elsword? When I last saw you, you were still a little shrimp just training out in the field. Seems like you grew a few inches, and you're starting to really be a young man, huh?" She then playfully roughed up Elsword's spiky hair with her firm hand, all the while chuckling to herself about his growth._

_ Meanwhile, Elsword could only stare dumbstruck at the situation. "Sis, why have you suddenly appeared here out of nowhere? I've been looking for you everywhere for you, so why show up now?"_

_ To answer her flabbergasted brother, Elesis replied while sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Well, for one, this is just a dream, so we still haven't seen each other in the flesh yet. The reason I'm speaking to you now is because I wanted to comment on how much you've improved over your travels with your friends. It's remarkable that you were able to come as far as you did, so I'd just want to commend you on that. On that note, have you already found out who you hold most dear to you?"_

_ "M-most…dear?" Elsword stuttered out._

_ "You know, someone who you care for and have devoted your life to protecting with your sword. Maybe your girlfriend, for example? Hey, has my little brother already gotten a girlfriend by now? Tell me everything!_

_ "G-g-g-g-g-girlfriend?!" Elsword's face became an intense crimson, staring at his sister's inquisitive expression as he tried to mumble out an appropriate response. _

_ After a while, Elesis was able to understand him without much difficulty. "So you haven't gotten one yet, huh? Well, maybe you'll find that 'special someone' sooner or later. Have you considered anyone yet?_

_ "Um, not really. I haven't put much thought into something like that, since I was always focused on trying to get stronger with my own two hands."_

_ "Hmmm…Elsword, understand that, no matter how strong you are, that power is pretty much useless if you don't have someone you care for. Without the proper resolve, you will remain weak, just as you are now'._

_ "If that's the case, how do I find out who I should devote myself to?"_

_ With that, Elsword's big sister began rubbing her chin as she thought. "Well, hasn't there always been someone who's always been by your side, doing everything they can to support you with utmost sincerity? Isn't that a person who you think should be worth protecting?"_

_ "I…I don't know…"_

_ "Well, you should go for a nice girl like that. Since you're probably going to need someone to hold your reins, I'd prefer it if you aimed to be with someone who's probably more mature than you, for I'd be more relieved if I can trust such a person to care for you. Maybe you should date a respected female or 'big sister' type character, because we all pretty much can say you have a sister complex of sorts, right?"_

_ Elsword immediately became flustered at his sister's words. "Wait! I don't have a sister complex! Elesis, you've got me wrong! I would never-"_

_ Before he could continue, he heard a voice in the distance calling his name._

_ "Elsword…Elsword…Elsword…"_

Rena had kept shaking Elsword for well over ten minutes by now. "Elsword! Elsword, please! It's time to wake up! It's already morning, and everyone is waiting for you for breakfast in the dining hall downstairs! Come on, Elsword, please wake up!"

Slowly, Elsword began to regain his senses, and found himself in his own assigned room in Hamel City's Central castle. Rena stood on the right side of his bed, her hands laid upon his shoulder, and as he looked up, he saw Rena give a relieved smile that gave of a cheerful radiance. Seeing her like that, Elsword slightly blushed at the calm air she emitted, something he had been doing ever since they had first met.

"Good morning, Elsword. Thank goodness you didn't sleep in this time. If you would have slept any longer, everyone would have simply begun breakfast without you."

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have, so go join everyone else downstairs. I'll come down shortly, so don't worry."

"If that's the case, join us as soon as you're ready, okay?"

As soon as Elsword nodded his head in confirmation, Rena walked out the door. Elsword was now alone in his room once more.

"I wonder what that dream was all about…and what did my big sister mean that I should be with a 'big sister' character? Well, I can just put it at the back of my mind for now."

As Elsword thought about this, Elsword quickly garbed himself in his Lord Knight uniform, exited his room, and descended down the stairs to the castle's dining hall, ready to join his crew in their first morning within the city of water.

**Well, that's it for chapter 1. Please review this and if needed be, be critical. I really want this story to go well, so comment as much as you please.**

**Until next time, see ya later!**


	2. A Day Off

**Its chapter two already! Enjoy this as much as you like, and don't worry; I'm already working on chapter three as much as possible, so you all can entertain yourselves with this work. Love it or not, it's still here, so you might as well read.**

…**..**

When Elsword entered into the dining hall, everyone turned up to look at him. It was obvious Elsword still had some sleep in his face, but no one wanted to point that out, since he had kept them all waiting long enough.

Aisha was the first to speak up to Elsword. "Hey redhead. Had a nice rest? You must have, since you kept us waiting here for you. You got anything to say for yourself?"

Elsword simply stared at her with a deadpan expression. "Just let me eat already, Aisha. I don't want to spend my morning wasting my breath on a flat-chested mage."

"Why you little…?! After all this time, I thought you would've matured by now! I ought to shoot a fireball up your-"

"Hey now, let's no ruin our first morning in Hamel bickering like this." Rena said. As always, Rena had to come play peacemaker between the two.

Eve decided to voice her opinion out as well. "Of course, there would be no benefit in an argument between the two of you. In fact, if the cooperation of the team falters, it would place us in a dire situation that might produce negative results while we are in Hamel."

After receiving such a verbal blow from Eve, both Elsword and Aisha decided to back down.

"…I think I should agree with Eve here. There's no need to waste time on worthless fights", was Elsword's reply.

"…Yeah. I guess we were being real immature just now", complied Aisha.

Rena was watching this with a happy grin on her face. "Good. It looks like we can begin breakfast now without a hassle."

As everyone began to dig in to the meal before them, Chung decided to speak up and make an announcement to the group. "Ahem, I'd like to have all of your attention, please. I've received word from Penesio of the Red Knights that, since this the first time coming to Hamel for all of you, you are all given permission to walk around the city and enjoy yourselves for today."

With that, everyone gave a cheer to their temporary moment of respite. As everyone was talking was talking about what they planned to do with their newly-acquired free time, Rena decided to chime in a way to make the experience fun for all of them together. "How about we travel in pairs so we don't get separated from everybody in this city. Hey, we can even decide them match-ups through a drawing! How about it?"

That's when Aisha chimed in. "What if we get paired up with someone we don't want to be with?"

"We're all friends here, so if should be alright no matter who we're paired up, right?"

No one could really argue with Rena on that point, so after breakfast, the group began to perform the drawings to decide who they'll spend the day with in Hamel. The random drawing revealed the following pairs: Aisha and Eve, Chung and Raven, and Elsword and Rena.

"Let's go, Eve! I can only imagine how much fun we'll have together!" Without a word from Eve, Aisha dragged her out the door in the blink of an eye without a second thought.

"Raven, if you want to see Hamel's military training grounds, I'll gladly show you the way. Just follow me."

"Sure. I'd always wanted to see the techniques that have made Hamel's militia so renowned." Chung had walked out of the room with Raven in pursuit. Only Elsword and Rena were left in the room.

"So Elsword, shall we go enjoy ourselves today?" The cheerful elf tilted her head as she rose from her seat at the table, expecting Elsword's eventual response. Under these circumstances, Elsword couldn't comprehend why fate granted him a one-in-a-lifetime chance here, but at this point he couldn't care less. "Sure. Let's be on our way."

….

Elsword was walking beside Rena as they strolled along the streets of the city. They were really a sight to see to the civilians passing by. A beautiful, charming elf with strong charisma followed by a crimson-haired knight with a large sword at his waist; they were certainly making a scene to the local townspeople that stood out amongst everything else. Rena had tried convincing Elsword to leave his blade at his room at the castle, but being the stubborn youth he was, he had absolutely refused Rena's request. It was just as they were continuing their walk that Elsword began hearing the whispers around him.

'Aw, what a nice-looking couple! The youth are so bold these days!' 'Wow, an amazing grace has descended! That guy doesn't know how lucky he is!' 'How dare he look all casual next to that stunning girl next to him?! He should die for his error!'

Immediately, Elsword glanced at Rena's face to see any reactions. She was still minding her business as she moved upon the concrete street; it seemed that she hadn't noticed the rumors and gossip spreading around her. 'It's better that she doesn't know about this; I can't begin to imagine how'd she act if she found out.' Suddenly, Rena turned around to face Elsword with curious eyes.

"W-what is it, Rena?"

"Elsword, ever since we left the castle, you had this really grim expression on you. Is something wrong?"

"NO, nothing's wrong at all! If anything, everything's A-OK!" As Elsword nervously laughed at her comment, Rena simply shrugged the matter off.

"In that case, how about we go on a little shopping spree around Hamel?"

"Sure…wait, what?! A sh-sh-sh-shopping spree?!" While Elsword resumed stammering at Rena's suggestion, she began explaining her reasons.

"I figured that, since this is gonna be one of the rare chances we'll have time to have fun here, I assumed I could spend some time picking some stuff out. It would've been nice if Aisha and Eve were here, but since they're off who knows where, I guess it'll just be left to the two of us. Unless, of course you don't want to…"

"Stop right there, Rena. I'd be glad to help you out in any way I can; you know that. Just leave it to me!" Rena could only admirably smile at Elsword as he struck a finger at the grin on his face.

That afternoon, Rena had led Elsword around Hamel, looking at the shops and wares around the city. After a few hours without buying anything, Rena turned her head a bit towards the young knight by her side.

"Well, even though I said it would be a shopping spree, there really hasn't been anything that's caught my interest. I also never had much intention of spending the groups ED. Sorry for saying stuff like that."

'As always, Rena really is so modest, even when she tries not to be', Elsword thought. "It's okay, Rena; the group can afford to allow everyone to splurge every once in awhile, so don't hold back on our account."

"Even if you say that…oh, that looks like an interesting place to shop. Maybe we should go check it out?"

Elsword turned to the object of Rena's attention, and doing so left him speechless. What they were looking at was a women's clothing store, a shop entirely dedicated to female fashion and the like; in other words, something that Elsword would never be considered seen in, let alone believe in its existence. No matter how much he wanted to say 'Nah, let's just go somewhere else', after looking after Rena's yearning expression (that no doubt made him want to treasure it his whole life), he made up his decision.

"…Well, if you're interested in that sort of thing, I guess we can make a detour and go in."

"Really, Elsword? I don't think you're really interested in women's clothing, so are you sure you don't mind tagging along with me?"

"Don't worry; I don't mind, so go knock yourself out in there."

"…So does that mean you don't mind giving me your opinion on what I wear?"

"Eh?" Inside his head, Elsword was panicking like there was no tomorrow, for he had NEVER been asked to do something like that.

With a slight blush, Rena said, "I'd like to have the opinion on what someone I know has on what I'm wearing, so is it too much of a favor to ask?"

Deciding that it'd be best if he followed along with that action (or more likely that he couldn't downright say no to the angel before him), Elsword responded, "No, it's okay! If you really want my opinion on these things, I'd be happy to help you out!"

"Then it's settled!" Rena grabbed Elsword's hand and walked into the store before them. As the duo entered the boutique, the large number of female patrons already there turned their gazes towards them. Obviously, Elsword stood out the most; with his Lord Knight clothing and a sword at his waist, who wouldn't notice him. Even Rena in her Grand Archer attire managed to blend in more than he ever would. If it weren't for Rena's presence, all of the gazes directed at Elsword would have become death stares. Just as he let out a sheepish and nervous smile, Rena pulled Elsword with her and began searching out outfits. She had placed him in a chair in front of one of the changing stalls when the chance had occurred.

"It'd be best if you could just wait here for a while. I wouldn't want you to get lost wandering around the store with me, so would it be alright if you could just hang tight here, Elsword?"

"I don't particularly mind, so go on ahead, then."

"Thanks, Elsword. I appreciate your cooperation." Rena then went back into the many rows around her. It wasn't long before she came back with a number of outfits in her hands, and Elsword patiently waited as she kept putting on the many things that caught her interest. He was able to see Rena's magnificent body wear an aqua-marine summer dress, a gallant turquoise coat, intricate embroidered blouses and tunics; every time Rena asked for Elsword's opinion, he could only stare at her bewitching appearances and voice his absolute agreement. It was after awhile before Rena posed a question.

"Elsword, I'm having trouble deciding a new piece of nightwear, so is it alright if you could pick something out for me?"

"M-me? Rena, are you sure you want MY choice of stuff like this?"

"Well, Elsword, you're a dear friend of mine, so I believe in your judgment. Feel free to pick out something; I don't mind in the slightest.

Understanding her unquestioning trust in him, Elsword reluctantly went towards the women's nightwear section to start looking through the mass of clothes, all the while attracting the attention of the other customers. 'I don't know what's harder: picking out something for Rena, or having to stand all this attention.'

Elsword finally selected an article of clothing, and with a satisfactory grunt, returned and handed it over to Rena. As Rena was changing into his choice, Elsword could only anxiously await the result, anticipation in all his actions. It was then that Rena emerged from the stall, leaving Elsword to widen his eyes at his female companion.

Rena was wearing a sleeveless nightgown, tinted with an ivory green hue. Frills adorned the upper torso of the apparel, along with intricate silver stitching upon its side. The nightgown truly fitted her well, allowing for a comfortable fit on her. The way it complimented the proportions and curves of Rena's body well, Elsword couldn't avert his gaze from her stunningly slender form.

"Well, Elsword, how does it look?" Rena's inquisitive face simply seeked his opinion.

"It suits you well, Rena; you look amazing in it."

"In that case, since you think so, I guess I'll purchase this. Again, thanks a lot Elsword." With that, Rena lunged at Elsword and fully embraced him within her arms. Shocked at this development (especially his two large 'warm things' were pressing upon him), Elsword could already begin to hear the many phrases of 'how bold of them to do it here!' or 'ah, the love between to youth; it's so adorable…' spreading around the store.

Trying as hard as he could to resist his adolescent urges, Elsword responded, "We should get going soon. I believe we spent enough time around here."

"Sure. Let me just go change quick and bring all of this to the counter."

…

The sun was setting as Rena and Elsword left towards their current base of operation, the latter carrying all of the former's goods out of 'gentlemanly behavior'. As they were making their way back, they were approaching a rising point at the edge of the city that overlooked the sea around Hamel. Rena suddenly rooted herself at the spot, causing Elsword to halt his steps.

"What's wrong?" Elsword puzzled.

"It's just that, I'm realizing just how much we have all done together. Way back then, when I was sent from my village to check out the El, I wouldn't have thought I'd be on a journey that took me all the way to this sea of Hamel. It's really extraordinary…"

Seeing such a solemn look from the elf, Elsword felt compelled to speak out. "Then after all this business in Hamel is done, what do you intend to do afterwards?"

"…Well, I really haven't thought much about that. I could always return to my village, but I really can't say that I'd want to. If I had to choose, I'd rather stay with you all…maybe…forever…"

"I-I see…then I'm glad we can continue working together." As Elsword glanced up, he saw before him Rena facing towards the sea with a determined grin, the setting sun adding a halo effect to her gentle face. He was simply filled with awe when he saw her like this, and his heart began to beat intensely with in chest.

'How come I feel like this whenever I'm with her? Why do I act like this only when I'm with her? What's the reason that drives me to do so much for Rena?'

Ignoring Elsword's troubled face, she turned towards the young knight, returning to her usual cheerful self. "We should get going Elsword; we shouldn't let the others worry over us, so let's return to the castle as soon as possible."

Nodding in agreement, the two quickened their pace, with the youth pondering over his heart all the way.

…

**That's the end of this chapter! Please, leave reviews so that I can improve my fanfic writing skill, that's all I ask. Chapter three will come, so please wait until then!**


End file.
